


ace gets (redacted) by his praise kink (and his boyfriend)

by kingsofneon



Series: horny reading list [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, literally that's the only tag for this it's just tooth-rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: Ace wakes up to kisses on his stomach and a familiar weight on his legs.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: horny reading list [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	ace gets (redacted) by his praise kink (and his boyfriend)

Ace wakes up to kisses on his stomach and a familiar weight on his legs. 

Well, the mouth is familiar too, and the reason that Ace makes a garbled, questioning noise rather than immediately bursting into fire. 

Sabo chuckles softly, the sound reverberating along Ace’s skin and making his lips twitch. A hard chin presses into his abdomen. “Morning, sleepyhead.”

Ace mumbles again and turns his head, catching sight of his alarm clock. “Afternoon,” he corrects, and Sabo scoffs, pinching grumpily at his stomach.

“Don’t be pedantic.”

“Don’t be wrong.”

“Don’t be annoying,” Sabo says, but then he kisses gently at the bottom of Ace’s ribs, and Ace shudders with the ticklish ghost of his breath. 

“Your actions seem to be rewarding me for ‘being annoying’,” Ace says, grinning, and Sabo grumbles under his breath before licking a sticky stripe of spit up Ace’s stomach. He shrieks in surprise at the cold and at the fact that Sabo’s _slobbered_ all over him, and swats Sabo in the head. 

Sabo grabs his wrist before the blow lands. “I’m rewarding you for being gorgeous,” he says, shifting so he can sit on Ace’s lap and press kisses to Ace’s fingers and palm. “I’m kissing you because to be bereft of your skin for a second longer seemed my greatest sorrow.”

He kisses Ace’s wrist, and before Ace can stop it, he squeaks. Sabo grins against his skin and presses more featherlight kisses to his wrist, following the line of Ace’s veins. “I’m giving you the affection you deserve because I woke up drowning in the desire to drown _you_ in my admiration.” 

“Ah,” Ace says, the sound more breathless than he would like; his cheeks far hotter than he cares to notice. “Dramatics. Who are you trying to lie to?”

“You look inherently fuckable at every point in time and I love you, dipshit?” Sabo shoots back, a bite to his words and his teeth. Ace presses his lips together as Sabo marks a hickey on his collarbone. “Is it less pretentious if I swear? And, if I want to be poetic about how _fucking_ -” he grins, “beautiful you are, how do you _suggest_ I avoid pretention?”

“Don’t have to say-” Ace starts, face burning, and Sabo nods sagely.

“Ah, through worship. I see.”

Ace scowls and opens his mouth to snap, but Sabo steals his protests with a nipping kiss, his hand on Ace’s cheek. 

“If you wanted adulation you never have to ask,” Sabo murmurs, and sets about proving his words with far more than kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> ┐('～`;)┌ review ty


End file.
